


Thanks for the Champagne

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Episode 10 spoilers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Translation, drunken dancing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: C'était la première fois que je le voyais au Grand Prix, et je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme lui puisse avoir ce genre de personnalité.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thanks for the Champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785162) by [Arcturus360p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus360p/pseuds/Arcturus360p). 



Il y a quelques années, à la finale du Grand Prix, j'avais vu cet intéressant jeune homme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, ni entendu parler de lui dans les Juniors.

 

C'était un athlète doux et timide et avait tendance à devenir nerveux très facilement. Seulement les meilleurs des meilleurs arrivaient jusqu'à la finale et j'avais hâte de voir sa performance.

 

C'était quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu après tout. Cependant, lorsque ce fut son tour, je pouvais voir à quel point il était nerveux. Ses sauts étaient maladroits, loin de ce que attendait de la part de quelqu'un qui était arrivé jusqu'à la finale.

 

Mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec ses enchaînements. Je voulais le voir réaliser ses meilleures performances.

 

* * *

 

 

Je voulais lui parler au banquet mais il restait dans un coin, sans montrer le moindre intérêt pour une discussion. Celestino avait dû le traîner ici après tout.

 

'

 

Il buvait du champagne dans son coin et je n'avais jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui puisse autant boire. Je me mêlai aux autres patineurs pendant un moment et répondis à leurs questions s'ils en avaient.

 

Au bout d'un moment je remarquai qu'il bougeait de son coin, enlevant sa cravate. Etait-il soûl ? Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle et...

 

« Qui veut se battre ? » Il y eut des exclamations de surprises. Il y avait un homme soûl au milieu de personnes essayant d'être distinguées.

 

« Dans une battle de danse ? » Ajouta-t-il dramatiquement et commença à tourner sur lui-même. Personne ne répondit, même les musiciens avaient arrêté de jouer.

 

Il plissa les yeux et balaya la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur le jeune homme à côté de moi – Yuri.

 

« Toi ! » Il pointa Yuri. En y pensant, ils avaient le même nom.

 

« De quoi tu parles, abruti ?! » Il fit un pas en arrière lorsque le japonais s'approcha de lui.

 

« Aurais-tu peur de perdre contre moi ? » Il arborait un sourire hautain, le premier que j'avais vu de sa part.

 

« Tu parles ! » Yuri n'avait jamais aimé perdre sans se battre.

 

« Oi ! Envoyez la musique ! » Cria le plus jeune aux musiciens et ils commencèrent à jouer un morceau beaucoup plus vivant.

 

Les gens se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pendant qu'ils dansaient. Le Yuri blond était franchement énervé mais il recopiait les mouvements du japonais. Faisaient-ils du break dance ?

 

Je ris en les regardant. Le visage de Yuri disait clairement « Je suis fatigué, sauvez-moi s'il vous plaît. » mais il n'était pas du genre à le dire à voix haute.

 

A ce moment, je me retrouvais à m'avancer vers la piste de danse. Les personnes autour de nous hoquetèrent de surprise. « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Demandai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. J'entendis un « tch » de la part du plus jeune pendant qu'il partait pour boire.

 

Le jeune homme au cheveux noirs me sourit et continua de danser. La musique changea pour une plus subtile. L'homme s'approcha de moi et prit ma main pendant qu'il plaçait son autre sur ma taille. Son visage était tellement proche du mien et je lui souris.

 

Je le laissai guider la danse. Les gens nous prenaient en photo mais en dansant avec lui, je sentais quelque chose naître dans ma poitrine.

 

Le reflet dans ses yeux marrons et la façon dont il bougeait, comme s'il créait sa propre musique en plus de celle que l'on entendait.

 

L'alcool le fatiguait, étant donné que l'on ralentissait. Nous nous décalions sur le côté et il m'enlaça.

 

« Mes parents on des bains à Kyushu... Je veux que tu viennes. » Dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans mon torse.

 

« Demandons-leur qui a gagné. Si j'ai gagné, sois mon coach, Viktor ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement et tout le monde en fut ébahi, moi compris.

 

Un rougissement s'étala sur mes joues, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. « S'il te plaît, sois mon coach ! » Répéta-t-il avant de s'évanouir dans mes bras.

 

Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui après ça, jusqu'à ce que cette vidéo de lui patinant sur mon programme fasse le tour de monde, et je pensai que c'était ma chance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
